Happy B'Day, Evil Cho!
by choi Ryeosomnia
Summary: Ulang Tahun Kyuhyun telah tiba. hadiah apakah yang diberikan oleh Ryeowook untuk Kyuhyun? /Jika kita menyalakan kembang api maka do'a kita akan terkabul/KyuWook/OS!


**Title : Happy B'Day, Evil Cho!**

**( phiphohBie )**

**Pair : KyuWook**

**Author : Choi Ryeosomnia**

**Disclaimer : Mereka adalah milik Tuhan YME dan ibu mereka masing-masing, saya hanya pinjam nama. Khusus Ryeowook, dia adalah suami sah saya ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Saat fajar hampir tiba, para Malaikat bersujud menyembah Tuhan. Jika saat itu kita menyalakan kembang api maka pasti hal itu akan menarik perhatian mereka. Dan tentu saja, Do'a kita akan terkabul "

Gadis bermata karamel dengan rambut yang digerai indah itu menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dimana ada seorang namja yang duduk dengan mata yang tertutup. Bibir mungilnya kini mengerucut imut karena merasa diabaikan oleh namja tersebut.

" Kyu~ "

"... "

" Kyuhyun! "

Gadis itu memekik sedikit keras saat panggilannya tak kunjung juga dijawab oleh namja tampan berkulit pucat disampingnya itu.

Perlahan mata berpupil bulat milik namja itu terbuka, bibirnya bergumam kecil, " Hmm? "

" Issh~ kau mendengarkan aku tidak? " tanyanya kesal.

Namja yang bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu akhirnya menegakkan tubuhnya yang tadi sedikit berbaring bersandar di dinding balkon kamar milik gadis mungil itu. Ia sangat lelah, pekerjaannya seharian ini benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Operasi yang ditanganinya selama hampir 6 jam itu membuat dirinya seolah ingin cepat-cepat tidur, tapi sayang sekali niatnya yang sudah ia rencanakan matang-matang untuk segera tidur dirumahnya gagal total saat ponselnya berdering dengan teriakan nyaring diseberang telponnya yang menyuruhnya untuk ke rumah yeoja mungil yang begitu cerewet yang saat ini tengah menatapnya kesal.

" Aku mendengarmu " menjawab singkat dengan kembali memejamkan matanya. Sungguh, sudah hampir 30 menit gadis itu mengoceh hal-hal yang—menurutnya tidak penting. Ia ingin sekali cepat tidur, lagi pula ini kan sudah mendekati pukul 11 malam. Hm, sepertinya ia akan menginap dirumah gadisnya ini.

Kim Ryeowook. gadis yang begitu suka menggoda Kyuhyun—namjacingunya itu—sekarang sedang mengguncang bahu Kyuhyun untuk tak menutup matanya lagi.

Damn it.

Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati. Hah~ ia sebenarnya benar-benar ingin sekali mengikat yeoja menjengkelkan ini ditiang depan rumah miliknya agar tak selalu mengganggunya. Uh-oh, tapi sepertinya itu hanyalah sebuah kekesalan sesaat dan sudah pasti Kyuhyun tak akan setega dan senekat itu pada yeojacingunya sendiri.

" Lalu kau mau apa dengan ceritamu yang tadi itu? Mau menyalakan kembang api saat pagi tiba, hm? "

Bibir Ryeowook tersenyum lebar saat Kyuhyun menanggapi ceritanya yang 5 menit lalu baru selesai ia ceritakan pada Kyuhyun. sebenarnya ia tersenyum begitu lebar tak hanya itu saja sih alasannya, ia senang karena meskipun Kyuhyun tampak ogah-ogahan dalam mendengarkan ceritanya, tapi toh Kyuhyun tahu kan apa yang ia maksud. Ryeowook mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lucu.

Cup.

Ryeowook mengecup sekilas bibir kissable Kyuhyun yang ditanggapi dengan tatapan tajam oleh sang empunya bibir kissable itu.

" Engg~ sebenarnya inginnya sih begitu, tapi...sepertinya pekerjaanmu sebagai Dokter itu membuatmu lelah. Jadi.. kita lakukannya kapan-kapan saja kalau kau tidak lelah seperti ini "

Ryeowook tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi putih rapihnya. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mendengus, tapi kali ini Kyuhyun mendengus bukan karena kesal, melainkan karena ia menahan tawa. Sungguh, gadis disampingnya ini suka sekali menampilkan begitu banyak ekspresi-ekspresi lucu sekaligus menjengkelkan.

Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang ramping Ryeowook yang duduk disebelahnya. Menjatuhkan kepala mungil itu dipundaknya. Kyuhyun melihat keatas memandangi bintang malam yang terlihat begitu indah berkerlap-kerlip. " Lalu...sekarang kita mau apa? "

Ryeowook yang sedari tadi meneliti garis dan lekuk wajah namjacingunya dari samping sedari tadi hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal karena bingung harus memberikan alasan apa pada Kyuhyun.

" Eng~ apa ya? " pikirnya.

" Ya! jika memang tak ada hal yang penting seharusnya jangan menyuruhku datang kemari. Ck, kau benar-benar merusak jam istirahat ku. Trouble maker! " kata Kyuhyun dengan mendelik tajam memandang karamel indah didepannya.

Bukannya merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun, gadis itu justru nyengir tidak jelas melihat Kyuhyun. " Hihi~ bukan begitu, Kyu "

" Lalu? "

Ryeowook memutar bola mata karamelnya ke segala arah mencoba mencari alasan. " Yah~ pokoknya kau hari ini harus menginap disini, Kyu "

" Aku tahu itu. Tapi sekarang berikan alasan kenapa aku harus disini? " tuntut Kyuhyun dengan kata yang dingin.

Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya lucu. " Apa harus ada apa-apa dulu supaya kau mau menginap disini? "

Skak mat.

Kyuhyun diam membeku. Mulutnya terkatup rapat, matanya menelisik jauh menyelami karamel yeojacingunya.

Bukan. Bukan maksud Kyuhyun begitu, ia hanya mencoba bertanya alasannya kan. oh-ah, mungkin benar bahwa keinginan yeojacingunya agar dirinya menginap disini tak perlu alasan, tapi... oh ayolah~ Kyuhyun adalah seorang Dokter umum di sebuah Rumah Sakit terkenal di Seoul, jam istirahatnya sangat sempit, ia membutuhkan istirahat. Seharusnya Ryeowook-nya itu mengerti kan?

Menghela nafas berat dan kembali menfokuskan pandangannya pada bintang diatas sana. Ryeowook yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya menjadi berlipat-lipat kerutan.

" Jangan mengerutkan keningmu seperti itu. Kau sangat jelek " ejeknya.

Kini giliran Ryeowook yang mendengus kesal. Ryeowook melirik malas pada Dokter Cho yang kini juga sedang meliriknya dengan mengerlingkan sebelah matanya. Ish~ Ryeowook bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

Ck, jika dihadapan orang-orang Cho Kyuhyun adalah manusia Es dengan seribu pesonanya, maka beda lagi dengan pandangan Ryeowook. baginya Kyuhyun itu adalah manusia paling menyebalkan dimuka bumi ini, irit bicara, pelit senyum, suka mendengus, ber-ego tinggi, bahkan ia adalah manusia yang menganggukkan kepalanya saja tidak bisa—yeah, mungkin maksud Ryeowook yang terakhir adalah 'mengangguk kecil ala orang sombongg'.

Hell.

Tapi, entah bagaimana atau memang sudah takdirnya, Ryeowook sendiri juga tak mengungkiri tentang—Ryeowook bersumpah dengan hal yang satu ini bahwa dirinya benar-benar menyesal telah mau mengakui bahwa—**Cho Kyuhyun itu sangat amat dan teramat tampan.**

Ryeowook berteriak frustasi dalam hati.

" Jangan memajukan bibirmu seperti itu, kau mau menggodaku, eh? "

Segera saja Ryeowook menarik bibirnya yang tadi mengerucut imut menjadi sebuah senyum lebar yang tampak jelas sekali dipaksakan.

Grep.

Kyuhyun memeluk yeojacingunya dengan erat. Ia mengecupi puncak kepala gadisnya dengan pelan dan lembut. Ugh~ sayang sekali bahwa yang bisa melihat tingkah Cho Kyuhyun begini hanyalah seorang Ryeowook. dan kalian jangan pernah berharap bisa menyaksikan hal tersebut dimuka umum, karena tentu saja Dokter muda itu akan segera membunuh kalian. Hei, Dokter Cho itu sangat menjaga image. Ingat itu!

" Kyu~ "

" Apa? "

" Apa yang kau inginkan saat ini? "

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang jelas saja tak akan bisa Ryeowook lihat karena kini yeoja mungil itu sedang tenggelam di dada bidang Kyuhyun. " Maksudmu? "

" Ah, maksudku kau kan orang yang sempurna dimata orang-orang sudah pasti apa pun yang kau inginkan pasti dengan amat mudah kau capai. Kau dikelilingi banyak fans, mulai dari anak yang masih balita hingga sudah Lansia, mereka selalu memberimu banyak hadiah, jadi... hadiah apa yang belum kau dapatkan dari fans-fans mu itu? "

Ryeowook mulai menegakkan badannya, duduk menghadap Kyuhyun yang tadi disampingnya kini menjadi didepannya. Ryeowook menunggu kata yang akan keluar sebagai jawaban pertanyaannya.

" Tidak tahu "

Demi Tuhan, kini sudut bibir mungil yeoja itu tengah berkedut hebat karena balasan jawaban yang sangat menjengkelkan dari Kyuhyun. oh, God! Kapan namja itu bisa sedikit saja mengurangi kadar kecuek-annya? —inner Ryeowook kesal.

" Kau sendiri menginginkan apa? "

Ryeowook berdehem sekilas untuk mempersiapkan diri menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. " Karena aku tidak memiliki banyak fans atau bisa dibilang aku ini yeoja yang tak terkenal, jadi aku memiliki banyak keinginan yang tentu saja belum pernah aku miliki atau tercapai "

Kyuhyu mendengarkan seksama setiap kata yang meluncur dari bibir gadisnya. " Sebutkan " perintahnya mutlak.

'Kebiasaan buruk, selalu bertanya dengan memerintah'

" Pertama, aku ingin Dokter muda Cho ini menjadi jelek agar tak ada lagi manusia yang mengaguminya " katanya sambil terkikik geli. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri hanya bisa bertahan meredam tawanya.

" Kedua, aku mau Kyuhyun yang jarang tersenyum ini menjadi ramah "

Lagi. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Semua permintaan Ryeowook seolah menyindirnya dan mengoloknya.

" Ketiga, aku mau Kyuhyun tak mengabaikan aku ketika aku sedang berbicara "

" Keempat, bla..bla..bla..bla.. "

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata bosan. Kini ia menyesali dirinya yang sudah memancing gadis cerewetnya itu kembali mengoceh panjang lebar ditambah tinggi hingga hasilnya adalah dirinya yang pusing tujuh keliling. Oh..oke, mungkin untuk yang kali ini Kyuhyun sedikit mengacau karena pikirannya akan yeoja itu tampak seperti sebuah rumus dalam pelajaran matematika. Kekeke~

" Malaikat-malaikat itu mati karena tuli mendadak mendengar permintaan-permintaanmu yang konyol itu " katanya mencoba memutuskan ucapan-ucapan Ryeowook.

Gadis itu mendelik sebal. Hei, ia belum selesai bicara, ia masih mengucapkan permintaannya yang ke-sembilan tapi sudah dipotong oleh Kyuhyun. issh~

Mata karamel yang tadi mendelik tak suka pada Kyuhyun perlahan mengamati jam dinding dikamarnya melalui jendela didekatnya karena memang saat ini mereka masih berada di balkom kamarnya. 'jam 11.58' —gumamnya kecil.

Mata karamel itu kembali memusat pada Kyuhyun. ia tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun. " Dan permintaan ku yang kesepuluh adalah..."

Kyuhyun memandang ke arah lain. Ia sudah berfikir bahwa permintaan Ryeowook yang terakhir pun pasti mengejek dan menyindir dirinya.

Sret.

Ryeowook membingkai wajah tampan Kyuhyun hingga kini mereka saling berpandangan. Ryeowook mendekatkan wajahnya mengeleminasi jarak keduanya " ...Kyuhyun tidak akan lupa bahwa hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya "

Mata Kyuhyun melebar.

Cup.

Mata berpupil bulat itu semakin melebar kala keterkejutannya semakin bertambah saat gadis mungilnya mencium tepat di bibirnya. Memberikan sedikit lumatan pada bibir kissable miliknya. Demi Neptunus, Kyuhyun baru ingat bahwa malam ini adalah tanggal 3 February, yang mana itu adalah tanggal lahirnya. Ck, gara-gara banyak pekerjaan yang menumpuk hingga ia sendiri lupa hari ulang tahunnya.

Ryeowook melepas tautan bibirnya. Ia sedikit menjilat bibir Kyuhyun sekilas lalu tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi terkejut Kyuhyun. " Saengil Chukkae, Chagy~ "

Grep.

Ryeowook menghambur kepelukan Kyuhyun. " Aku yang pertama kan? tepat jam 12.00 " lirihnya sambil mengulas senyum bahagia.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. " Hm, kau yang pertama "

Ryeowook melepas pelukannya. " sebentar.. " ia berdiri menuju kamarnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja nakasnya. Kyuhyun yang memang berada di balkon tak dapat mengetahui apa yang baru saja gadisnya ambil dari laci tersebut.

Berjalan sedikit tergesa hingga kini Ryeowook sudah berada di hadapan Kyuhyun yang masih dengan posisi duduk bersandar di dinding balkon itu. Kyuhyun terlihat bingung dengan sikap Ryeowook yang menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik badannya. " Apa itu? " tanyanya penasaran.

Ryeowook tersenyum gaje sambil sedikit salah tingkah dan juga malu-malu kucing. " Engh~ sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf, Kyu "

" Untuk? "

" I-itu, aku..aku belum menyiapkan hadiah untukmu. Aku bingung harus membelikan mu hadiah apa, karena setahuku kau sudah memiliki semuanya. Fans mu banyak dan aku tahu pasti mereka sudah membelikanmu banyak hadiah yang mewah, ja-jadi..aku..aku—Sreett—i-ini te-terimalah "

Ryeowook mengeluarkan sebuah benda kecil yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan dibalik badannya. Ia menunduk, entah karena ia malu atau apa yang pasti ia benar-benar frustasi karena tidak bisa membelikan hadiah yang cukup mewah untuk Cho Kyuhyun. hei, ia ini mahasiswa dan belum bekerja, hidupnya saja masih menumpang pada orang tuanya, mana mampu dia jika harus membelikan Kyuhyun sebuah ponsel baru atau bahkan game terbaru?

Kyuhyun menerima pemberian Ryeowook itu. Ia mengamati benda kecil ditangannya. Benda kecil yang disebut gantungan kunci dengan bentuk sebuah telur berwarna Ungu. Mata berpupil bulatnya memandang hadiah kecil dari Ryeowook dengan mata berbinar.

" Mi-mianhae~ aku hanya punya itu. Mungkin tak sebagus hadiah-hadiah yang akan kau terima dari teman-teman dan fans-mu dan juga itu terbilang hadiah murahanan.. tapi..tapi..aku tulus memberikannya padamu. Aku jug—emmpphhh "

Mata Ryeowook membulat lucu ketika secara tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menyambar bibirnya dan melumatnya menghentikan ucapannya yang belum selesai. Mata karamelnya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu ketika bersibobrok dengan pupil bulat milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya, seolah tersihir dengan hal yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun, akhirnya Ryeowook pun turut memejamkan matanya, ikut larut dalam ciuman lembut namun memabukkan.

Plop.

Kyuhyun menarik diri. Ia membelai pipi tirus Ryeowook dengan sayang. " Berhentilah mengoceh hal yang tidak penting. Meskipun hadiah mu ini sangat jelek, tapi aku menyukainya "

" Jinjayo? " Ryeowook bertanya tak percaya.

Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kepalanya.

" Hh~ Syukurlah. Padahal aku kira kau akan membuang hadiah murahan dari ku itu " katanya pelan sambil nyengir.

" Bodoh "

Ryeowook menggembungkan sebelah pipinya lucu ketika mendengar Kyuhyun mengatainya 'Bodoh'.

Kyuhyun tertawa renyah. Ia kembali membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. " Meskipun aku tidak mengerti apa alasanmu memberikan aku telur berwarna ungu ini, tapi yah~ mau bagaimana lagi, mau tidak mau aku harus menghargai pemberian fans-ku kan? " narsisnya.

" Jadi kau terpaksa, huh? Ya sudah, sini kembalikan "

Dengan kesal Ryeowook berusaha mengambil gantungan kunci yang ada ditangan Kyuhyun. tapi ia kalah cepat, karena Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu memasukkannya kedalam saku celananya. " Eits~ ini milikku "

Ryeowook memukul-mukul dada bidang Kyuhyun dengan gemas. Issh~ bisa-bisanya ia disebut sebagai fans beratnya. Yack~ apa-apaan itu?

" Dasar namja pabbo "

" Ck, diamlah "

Tangan Kyuhyun menangkap kedua tangan Ryeowook yang memukul-mukul dada bidangnya. Ia membalikkan tubuh Ryeowook hingga memunggunginya. Kini ia melingkarkan kedua tagannya pada perut rata Ryeowook. ia menjatuhkan kepalanya dipundak yeoja dalam pelukannya. Lalu menciumi tengkuk Ryeowook dengan sayang. " Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan hal apa yang aku inginkan "

" Apa itu? "

" Kau! "

" Eh? "

Ryeowook menoleh kesamping yang secara langsung bibirnya bertemu kembali dengan bibir kissable milik Kyuhyun. kyuhyun hanya mengecupnya sekilas, lalu bibir kisabble itu mencium kening Ryeowook dengan lembut.

" Aku ingin kau mencintaiku selalu, aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya, aku ingin hidup bahagia bersamamu "

" K-kyu.. "

" Saranghae~ mau mengabulkan do'aku? "

Ryeowook tertawa kecil. " Do'a mu sudah terkabul dari pertama kita bertemu. Nado~ nado Saranghae, Evil Kyu "

Cup.

.

.

.

Kau tahu.. Hadiah mewah itu tak akan ada artinya sama sekali dengan sebuah cinta.

Bukan cokelat mahal yang dibutuhkan seseorang, bukan juga mawar merah yang melambangkan betapa cintanya kau kepada orang tersebut,

Melainkan...

Perhatian terfokus-lah yang akan benar-benar membuat orang yang kau sayangi itu merasa istimewa ^_^

Terimakasih, sudah fokus padaku selama ini, Saranghaeyo~

[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]

.

.

.

.

—**FIN****—**

.

.

**Author Note :**

Yosshh~ akhirnya saya bisa membuat FF khusus buat merayakan ultah Si Evil Magnae satu ini. Kekeke~ special juga yaah buat Reader setia ku yang selalu memberiku semangat, dan juga yang udah Request ff KyuWook. Ini udah saya kabulin yah.

Setelah ngebut selama 3 jam akhirnya Fict ini rampung juga, fiuuhh *lap keringet*

Saengil Chukkae ya buat Evil Magnae kita yang satu ini. *berharap telurnya cepet netes* /plak/

Terimakasih juga buat teman-teman ku yang sudah memberiku sedikit pencerahan untuk membuat FF gaje, abal, aneh dan bikin muntah ini. Well, saya sudah bekerja keras selama 3 jam dan itu...sedikit menguras otak sih. Muahaha~

Dan bolehkah saya meminta anda untuk meninggalkan jejak berupa komentar, kritikan atu apapun itu di kotak review dibawah sana? *nunjuk ke bawah* /Saya tidak memaksa/

Dan untuk FF saya yang **Nothing's Over than you, **sepertinya akan saya hiatuskan dulu. Jujur saja, saya memang akhir-akhir ini itu bad mood pakek banget nerusin tuh cerita. Bukan karena apa, tapi karena emang saya agak kesel sama Silent Reader, dan juga sepertinya saya sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Jadi saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya /bow/. Kalau mood saya sudah kembali pasti akan saya lanjutkan. Eumh~ mungkin kalau gak satu bulan yaahh dua bulan lah. Kekeke~ *innocent*

Terimakasih juga untuk para Reader setia yang sudah memberikan saya sebuah perhatian yang terfokus, saya benar-benar merasa dicintai oleh kalian semua. /hug satu-satu/

*maaf curcol*

Sekali lagi, Terimakasih~ ^^

.

.

.

.

**Ryeowook's Wife ^^**


End file.
